


Christmas Surprise

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old ficlet, written for Sexycazzy for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



Steve crept quietly out of bed, freezing as Danny muttered and reached out and breathing a sigh of relief as his lover simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

Fortunately Danny was used to Steve creeping out of bed early in the mornings to go for his morning swim, but it would have been typical if this morning, of all mornings, Danny had woken up on him.

He set to work quietly, retrieving the tree from where he’d hidden it in the garage and quickly adding the lights and decorations. He was just putting the last of the pile of presents under the tree when there was a gentle tap on the door.

He opened the door and crouched down to catch the child who had launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Steve.” Grace whispered quietly.

“Merry Christmas, Gracie.” He replied quietly, a conspiratorial grin on his face.

“Happy Christmas, Steve.” Rachel smiled and leaned forward to give Steve a kiss. “Have a lovely morning, Sweethart.” She kissed Grace goodbye. “I’ll be back to pick her up at 12:00, Steve, don’t let her eat too much chocolate.” She warned with a roll of her eyes.

“I won’t, Rachel. She’ll still have plenty of room for her dinner.” He grinned.

Grace dragged him into the room, stopping when she saw the tree, her eyes large.

“Wow. I didn’t think you and Danno had a tree.” She commented quietly. “That’s good; I wouldn’t have had anywhere to put your presents otherwise.” She grabbed the carrier bag Rachel had left by the door and proceeded to add the small parcels to the pile of presents under the tree.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, Danno doesn’t know yet.” Steve told her.

“Can I go wake him up?” Grace bounced with excitement.

“Yeah, you go and wake him up while I make the pancakes. Do you want blueberry or chocolate chip?”

“Chocolate chip please.” Grace called back softly as she turned to the stairs, quiet in her bare feet.

Steve made his way to the kitchen, smiling at the little girl’s enthusiasm. It was a bittersweet occasion, Grace’s presence in the house bringing back so many memories of happy Christmases spent with his parents and Mary. He chuckled as he heard the yell as Grace jumped on top of Danny, waking him up in the most expedient way she knew how.

The excited chatter of the little girl got louder as footsteps echoed down the stairs, closely followed by Danny’s exclamation over the tree. Soon father and daughter joined him in the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, Babe. You’ve been busy.” Danny said, coming up behind Steve, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss. “You knew about this, you planned this behind my back, you evil man.”

“Yeah, me and Gracie wanted to surprise you.” Steve turned, dishing up the last of the pancakes onto plates.

“You certainly did that.” Danny replied. “This is the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.”

“Yeah.” Steve said with an indulgent smile. “Me too.”


End file.
